Four Season
by Kiika246-HIATUS
Summary: "Taehyungie lama." Taehyung memutuskan untuk menceritakan kisahnya pada putranya. TaeKook/VKook. Fantasy.


_Monster itu, harusnya dibunuh saja._

.

.

.

.

 **2017**

"Taehyungie?"

Taehyung menoleh. Terkekeh, melihat putra manisnya menatap dengan pandangan berbinar. Dia meraih pinggang kecil itu, memangkunya seraya memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi pada wajahnya. Mengundang tawa kecil dari bibir merah mudanya.

"Bocah nakal. Sudah kubilang, tetap di ruanganmu sampai aku datang. Ada apa, hm?" tangan Taehyung menjawil hidung kecil itu.

"Taehyungie lama," dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "aku bosan. Jungkookie juga hilang. Pokoknya aku bosan."

Mata Taehyung melirik laptop. Sebagian pekerjaannya sudah selesai, mungkin separuh lagi bisa dia kerjakan di rumah nanti. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang anak.

"Mau dengar cerita dari musim dingin?"

.

.

.

.

 **2002**

Jungkook mengayunkan kedua kakinya. Matanya menatap Taehyung lekat, tanpa bosan, meski dia sudah melakukannya sejak sejam yang lalu. Pandangannya menurun, tertuju pada tangannya sendiri yang kini digenggam erat oleh Taehyung. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, rasa hangat menjalari telapak tangan juga hatinya di malam musim dingin.

"Aku tau aku tampan."

Terkekeh kecil, Jungkook menendang pelan kaki Taehyung. Yang ditendang hanya tertawa, sebelah tangannya merengkuh Jungkook ke dalam pelukan hangat. "Ini dingin."

"Aku ambil selimut dulu,"

"Tidak," Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya. "ini cukup. Nafasmu mengenai leherku, rasanya hangat."

Jungkook kembali terkekeh. Dia semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan sang dominan. Tangan Taehyung yang lain meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Jungkook, mengangkatnya hingga ke depan mata. Dia tersenyum kecil, diusapnya sebuah corak keabuan bergambar sebelah sayap disana. Tanda yang begitu indah, menghiasi punggung tangan Jungkook.

"Neraka pasti sedang berkabung," Taehyung menatap tanda itu memuja. "kehilangan pemimpinnya. Panutannya. Porosnya. Pemegang kendali, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook merengut. "Kau berlebihan, Hyung." dia mendongakkan kepalanya, Taehyung masih setia mengusap tanda itu. Sangat lembut, seolah tanda itu akan hilang jika diperlakukan seenaknya.

"Aku serius," dikecupnya tanda itu dengan lembut seraya memejamkan kedua mata. Membuat Jungkook terpana, bagaimana bibir Taehyung menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, bagaimana kelopak mata itu terpejam menyisakan bulu mata lentik yang indah, dan bagaimana kelopak itu kembali terbuka perlahan dengan bibir yang masih menempel pada punggung tangannya.

Tidak. Ini terlalu indah, namun menyakitkan di saat yang bersamaan.

Jungkook menunduk. Tatapannya jatuh pada sebelah tangannya yang menganggur, terdapat corak yang terlihat seperti sebuah koyakan disana. Seperti dihilangkan secara paksa. Menghapus jejak pensil dengan tergesa, kira-kira seperti itulah kronologi koyaknya corak itu.

Taehyung menyadarinya. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, dia melepas kecupannya dan mulai membuka suara. "Kau ingat, pertama kali kita bertemu? Suasananya sama persis seperti saat ini. Di malam musim dingin, kau berdiri dibawah sana," tangannya menunjuk pohon tua yang kini ditutupi salju tebal. "dan aku berlari ke dalam rumah, karena sedang badai salju. Aku baru sadar kau ada disana setelah sampai di kamar, dan mengintip jendela."

"Lucu sekali." Lagi-lagi Jungkook terkekeh. Dan Taehyung menikmati bagaimana tawa Jungkook mengalun. "Hyung mendatangiku memakai jaket tebal dan payung, lalu payungnya tiba-tiba terbalik karena angin kencang."

Yang lebih tua ikut terkekeh. "Badai sialan. Membuatku malu setengah mati." Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya pada puncak kepala Jungkook. Ibu jarinya kembali mengusap punggung tangan kanan Jungkook. "Apa aku pernah mengatakan, bahwa jemarimu begitu cantik?"

"Sering. Tanda itu memang membuatnya terlihat istimewa."

"Bukan tanda, Jungkook." Taehyung membisik. "Jarimu."

Keduanya terdiam. Diiringi oleh suara salju yang berjatuhan, membuat suasana tak terlalu hening. Jungkook mengerjap, sedikit terkejut saat menyadari air mata telah menumpuk di pelupuk mata kirinya. Hanya mata kiri.

"Hyung," dia berbisik, sangat lirih. "Jika suatu saat, jari indah ini berubah, apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Taehyung menghentikan usapannya. Jemari panjangnya melingkupi dagu Jungkook, menariknya pelan hingga mendongak. Dia tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang selalu berhasil menenangkan Jungkook.

"Tentu saja."

Dan mereka berpagut, di dalam kamar yang hanya mengandalkan penerangan remang dari sang rembulan.

.

.

.

.

 **2017**

"Jungkookie?"

Taehyung tersenyum kala putranya memberikan pandangan bertanya. Matanya memicing, ada kerutan kecil di pangkal hidungnya. Mulutnya pun semakin mengerucut, membuat Taehyung menarik gemas bibir kecil itu.

"Ceritanya belum selesai, bocah kecil." Putranya mengerang protes, membuat Taehyung tak kuasa menahan tawa.

"Kita pergi ke musim selanjutnya."

.

.

.

.

 **2002**

Musim semi.

Badai salju telah pergi. Salju menghilang, meleleh seutuhnya. Jungkook, yang tengah bersenandung pelan, terkejut kala kedua tangan besar merengkuhnya dari belakang. Tangan itu mengukungnya begitu erat, seakan ingin memberi tau siapa saja yang melihat, bahwa Jungkook adalah miliknya. Taehyung meletakkan dagunya pada bahu kiri Jungkook.

"Pagi, Hyung."

"Suaramu. Panggil aku lagi. Aku menyukai suaramu."

Jungkook mengusap lembut tangan Taehyung. "Hyung. Tae Hyung. Taehyung Hyung. Kim Taehyung. Takdirku." Mengeja nama Taehyung, memberi nada berbeda pada setiap kata. Mengucap nama sang takdir dengan penuh damba, seolah Kim Taehyung adalah sosok yang pantas di elu-elu kan bagai seorang pangeran.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Hanya itu. Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung, namun dapat membuat jantung Jungkook berdegup keras. Hatinya kegirangan setelah mendengar bagaimana cara Taehyung mengucapkan namanya dengan suara bariton.

Tangan kanan Taehyung mencekal pergelangan tangan kanan Jungkook. Kembali memperhatikan ukiran sayap indah disana. Mengecupnya penuh damba. Corak itu berpendar keemasan, sebelum kembali pada warna awalnya.

"Kenapa?" Jungkook mencicit. "Kau terobsesi dengan tanda ini?" Jungkook memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan nafas Taehyung menyapu lehernya.

"Katakan," Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat. "kenapa keemasan? Ini pertama kali aku melihat warnanya berubah."

Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya. Enggan menjawab. Karena, jawabannya hanya akan menyakiti mereka berdua. Jawaban yang tak pantas di perdengarkan.

Menyadari kediaman Jungkook, Taehyung membelai pipinya perlahan. Dengan iseng, telunjuknya menyentuh bibir bawah Jungkook, mendorongnya ke bawah. "Jangan diam. Aku ingin dengar suaramu."

"Berani bayar berapa, Hyung?"

Taehyung terkekeh. Dia menjilat pipi kiri Jungkook. "Kubayar dengan diriku. Jiwaku. Ragaku. Seluruh milikku. Apa itu cukup, Tuan Jungkook?"

Jungkook ikut terkekeh. Dia menggenggam jemari Taehyung yang masih berada di bibirnya, mengecupnya pelan. "Aku tak pernah merasa sepuas ini setelah mendapatkan sesuatu." Lalu dia bersenandung pelan. Menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur dengan nada ringan nan lembutnya, Taehyung semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jungkook.

"Suaramu terlalu indah. Kau itu berasal dari surga atau neraka, heum?"

"Aku juga tidak tau," Jungkook mendesah pelan. "Surga menolakku, neraka tidak mau menerimaku." Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Taehyung. "Hyung,"

"Hmm,"

"Jika suatu saat, suaraku menghilang, apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja."

Jawabannya selalu begitu. Dan bagian akhirnya pun selalu sama. Dimana Taehyung membalik tubuh Jungkook, dan mendekatkan wajahnya padanya.

.

.

.

.

 **2017**

"Iya!" anak itu berseru. "Suara Jungkookie bagus! Aku juga sering minta dinyanyikan lagu!"

Tangan Taehyung mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya. "Lagu?"

Kepala itu mengangguk antusias. "Aku mau rekam suaranya Jungkookie, tapi tidak bisa. Padahal aku sudah menyalakan perekam suara dari ponsel Taehyungie, tapi saat kubuka hanya ada suaraku saja."

"Tentu saja." Taehyung terkikik. Mana mungkin suaranya dapat direkam. "Mau dengar lanjutan ceritanya lagi?"

"Mau!"

"Coba tebak, musim apa selanjutnya?"

Bocah bersurai hitam kelam itu nampak berpikir. Menyebut nama-nama musim satu persatu, "Musim panas!" dan berseru heboh.

"Seratus!" Taehyung mengajak putranya ber tos. "Musim panas. Musim yang kau dan aku benci, karena membuat kita berkeringat."

.

.

.

.

 **2002**

Pikiran Jungkook kosong—

"Hei, tenanglah, Jungkook."

—kala melihat Taehyung terbaring lemah di kasur di musim panas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Taehyung berusaha mendudukkan dirinya, namun kembali terbanting ke kasur karena rasa pening yang mendera. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya diam memperhatikan. Bagaimana takdirnya kesulitan untuk sekedar duduk bersandar pada ujung ranjang.

"Hyung," tercekat. Jungkook tau, semuanya sudah terlambat. Tidak ada jalan lain. Mungkin, selama ini Taehyung menahannya. Menahan seluruh rasa sakit yang didatangkan Jungkook padanya, namun Jungkook sadar, ini adalah batas Taehyung. Dia takkan bertahan lama jika mereka tetap bertingkah egois.

Tidak. Hanya Jungkook yang egois disini.

"Kumohon," Jungkook mendekati ranjang. Menunduk, mengusap kening Taehyung yang berpeluh. Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya rapat, membuat Jungkook semakin merasa bersalah. Hanya dengan melihat wajah Taehyung, Jungkook dapat merasakan betapa sakitnya Taehyung sekarang. "bertahanlah. Demi aku. Demi dirimu sendiri. Demi kita."

"Aku baik-baik saja," suaranya terputus. Matanya sedikit terbuka, diam-diam Taehyung tersenyum melihat raut khawatir Jungkook. "aku akan bertahan—"

Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum. Dia mengecup dahi Taehyung lembut. Lama, dia menyesapi segala kenangan yang terpatri dalam otaknya. Yang sampai kapanpun akan membekas, meski dirinya terbunuh sekalipun.

"—jadi, jangan berpikir untuk pergi dariku."

Dan mata kiri Jungkook kembali menitikkan air mata. Bersamaan dengan corak sayapnya yang mulai menyebar hingga pangkal lengan. Merenggut kehidupannya perlahan.

.

.

.

.

 **2017**

"Karena itu Taehyungie sakit satu hari di musim panas?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Di musim panas, selalu ada satu hari dimana Taehyung sama sekali tak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur. Yang dia lakukan hanya diam, menatap langit-langit kamar, tanpa melakukan apapun. Maka dari itu, Taehyung selalu mengundang Jimin, sahabatnya, untuk menginap saat musim panas. Merawat dia, juga anaknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ra-ha-si-a." Taehyung menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di hadapan anak itu, membuatnya mencebik sebal. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin Taehyung mengatakan alasannya.

Bahwa bocah kecil itulah penyebabnya.

"Marah?" tangannya menjawil dagu sang anak.

"Marah!"

"Tapi ceritanya belum selesai,"

Anak itu terdiam. Dia meletakkan ujung telunjuk di bibir, separuh dirinya merasa kesal pada sang Ayah, namun separuhnya lagi ingin mendengar kelanjutan cerita itu. Dengan perlahan, dia mendongak. Menatap Taehyung datar.

"Aku mau dengar,"

Taehyung mendekatkan telinganya. "Apa? Suaramu kecil, kenapa kau berisik saat menangis?"

"Lanjutkan ceritanya!" anak itu berteriak. "Cepat!"

"Baik, baik, pangeran," Taehyung terkekeh. "Musim terakhir. Ini musim terburuk, sekaligus terbaik. Aku berangsur membaik. Tapi aku sadar, seseorang menggantikan rasa sakitku."

.

.

.

.

 **2002**

Jungkook melarikan diri. Daun-daun berjatuhan di musim gugur, sedikit mengganggu pandangannya. Sakit, bagian kiri tubuhnya didera rasa panas luar biasa. Membuatnya beberapa kali terjatuh, hanya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata penenang bagi dirinya sendiri. Dia harus segera sampai di tepi jurang, secepatnya, sebelum terlambat.

Sebelum Taehyung memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Dia kembali menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah. Memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat, dia berbisik pelan. "Ini yang terakhir. Kumohon, biarkan aku menyelamatkannya." Biar saja setan menertawai permohonan anak kecilnya. Jungkook tak peduli. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah kebahagiaan Taehyung, bagaimana cara Taehyung tersenyum selebar mungkin seperti saat pertama bertemu.

Hampir putus asa, dia merangkak menuju tepi jurang. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di tangan juga lutut, Jungkook berusaha berdiri. Perlahan, mata kanan hitam kelamnya berubah. Berpendar kemerahan, dengan pupil menyerupai kucing.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Bajingan!" Jungkook berteriak frustasi. "Tae Hyung..."

Sosok hitam, membentang kedua sayapnya lebar-lebar. Melayang diatas jurang, bayangan itu lama-kelamaan membentuk rupa manusia. Taring menyembul dari bibirnya yang berwarna hitam. Posturnya tinggi, rambutnya merah menyala. Bola mata kirinya berpendar merah, dan hitam di sisi yang lain. Berkebalikan dengan Jungkook.

Sisi bajingan Jungkook, sang raja kegelapan.

"Menyerah?" dia menyeringai. Begitu menakutkan. "Takkan ada yang bisa bertahan bersama kita, Jungkook. Kau ingat? Malaikat terakhir yang kau kencani, berubah menjadi abu setelah kalian berciuman."

"Tae Hyung berbeda," Jungkook memeluk dirinya sendiri. Rasa panas itu semakin menjadi, namun dia sudah terbiasa. Karena dia sudah terlampau sering kehilangan takdirnya.

Sosok itu mengangguk. "Dia mendapat pujianku. Bahkan dia masih hidup setelah kalian bercinta."

Jungkook terkekeh. Wajahnya memerah malu. "Kau benar. Dia hebat. Takdirku yang satu ini hebat." Menatap lirih corak koyaknya yang mulai utuh kembali. Menjalari lengan, leher, hingga seluruh tubuh Jungkook perlahan, mengubah Jungkook menjadi sosok monster karena garis abstrak di wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyerah?" sosok itu tertawa. Seolah itu adalah hal paling lucu yang pernah dia dengar. "Pulanglah. Aku membutuhkan setengah jiwaku. Aku membutuhkanmu. Neraka membutuhkanmu."

Jungkook menengadah. "Ya, neraka membutuhkanku." Dia memejamkan matanya. Tertohok, saat merasa sesuatu menyeruak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia berteriak, memohon, menangis, mengeluhkan rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Malam yang panjang, dengan teriakan kesakitan mengalun. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya menangis seketika.

Jungkook, dengan sisa kewarasannya, berbisik lirih.

"Jika suatu saat, aku bukan manusia lagi, apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Berada di ambang batas, Jungkook memutar memorinya. Pertemuan pertama di musim dingin yang begitu indah. Tergelak bersama di musim semi yang hangat. Guncangan menggetarkan hati di musim panas. Dan yang terakhir, kembalinya sang penguasa kegelapan di musim gugur.

Kenangan singkat, manis nan pahit, yang akan terus terpatri dalam ingatan. Jungkook berpegang teguh, menguatkan dirinya bahwa: Taehyung lebih bahagia tanpa dirinya. Dia hanya mendatangkan malapetaka pada Taehyung. Membuat pemuda itu jatuh sakit, karena bertahan di sisinya. Dan kini, Jungkook takkan pernah menyakiti Taehyung lagi.

Setidaknya begitu.

Sampai sebuah kukungan mulai menggoyahkan keputusannya.

"Tentu saja."

Jawaban itu. Bahkan, di saat seperti ini pun masih sama. Dan di akhiri dengan sama pula, pagutan lembut juga menyedihkan, seiring tubuh Jungkook yang menghilang diterpa angin musim gugur.

.

.

.

.

 **2017**

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Akhir kisah yang terlalu menyedihkan, dan membosankan.

"Sudah selesai?"

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Iya, selesai."

"Jungkookie kemana?"

"Dia—" suara Taehyung tercekat. "dia bersama kita. Selalu."

Putra Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua mata mungilnya. "Suara Jungkookie yang kudengar, karena dia bersamaku? Mana Jungkookie?"

Taehyung tersenyum lembut. Mengusap puncak kepala putranya seraya berucap lirih. "Kau hanya perlu percaya dia bersama kita, sayang."

"Aku percaya!" dia memegang perut kecilnya. "Taehyungie, aku lapar. Ayo makan!"

"Iya, kita makan. Aku matikan laptop dulu."

Anak itu turun dari pangkuan Taehyung, berlari keluar. Mungkin mengambil mainannya di ruangan sebelah. Laptop Taehyung sudah mati, baterai nya habis. Dia berjalan mendekati dinding yang terbuat dari kaca, mengusap kaca bening itu pelan. Rasa dingin menjalari jemarinya, dingin yang begitu kentara menusuknya.

"Mengurus anak kecil itu tidak mudah, keparat." Taehyung berbisik. Memejamkan kedua matanya, dia dapat merasakan kehadiran Jungkook didekatnya. Dia sadar, Jungkook selalu menjaga mereka berdua. Dia juga anaknya. Pernah sekali Taehyung mencoba memanggil Jungkook kala merasakan kehadirannya, namun hawa itu menghilang sekejap mata.

"Taehyungie?"

Taehyung berbalik. Tersenyum kecil, putra kesayangannya berdiri di depan pintu dengan tas punggung berkarakter _spongebob_. Taehyung berjalan mendekatinya, berjongkok dihadapannya. Mengusap poni putranya yang memanjang.

Corak indah sepasang sayap terlukis cantik.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Tolong. Apa ini. Otak lagi kosong mikirin lanjutan kutang (re:hutang) malah dapet beginian. Gaje ya? :V

Tolong(2). Kenapa endingnya tidak elit sama sekali. Alurnya kecepetan? Di sesuaiin lagu soalnya :"V

Terinspirasi dari lagu Seasonal Feather nya Kagamine Rin-Len.

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


End file.
